beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Beauty and the Beast wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Beauty and the Beast Wiki. As a result it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The third season of Beauty and the Beast is set to air in 2015. It is set to have thirteen episodes, unlike it two predecessors. Season Summary As season three begins, Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and Vincent (Jay Ryan) are able to focus on their love, finally free from Muirfield, manhunts and beasts. However, that love will be tested as new and more dangerous threats await. When they learn that innocent victims are being used to test the boundaries of the impossible, Cat and Vincent will uncover a deeper conspiracy, one which Vincent can fight only by turning to the beast he carries within. But unleashing the beast will risk Vincent’s life – along with his and Cat's love – as they struggle to build a normal life together. Season Info The third season of Beauty & the Beast, an American television series developed by Sherri Cooper and Jennifer Levin and very loosely inspired by the 1987 CBS television series of the same name, will commence airing in the United States on May 21, 2015, and consist of 13 episodes. Plot Following the events of the season two finale, Vincent and Catherine can finally expose their relationship to the world. Vincent and Catherine will be living as a couple, but the challenge this season will be whether they can keep outside forces from tearing them apart. Season three will have a stronger focus on family, with Heather Chandler being a more prominent character and the viewers being introduced to two of Catherine's aunts. The show's costume designer Catherine Ashton announced via Twitter that the third season will reportedly end with some closure and a big cliffhanger. Chapters Antagonists * Julianna Keaton * Liam Cullen Characters Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine 'Cat' Chandler (13/13) *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller (13/13) *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes (13/13) *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas (13/13) *Nicole Gale Anderson as Heather Chandler (10/13) Recurring Cast *Jason Gedrick as Liam Cullen (5/13) *Brennan Brown as Captain Ward (3/13) *Zach Appelman as Alton Finn (3/13) *Ted Whittall as Robert Reynolds (3/13) *Gloria Votsis as Julianna Keaton (3/13) *Arnold Pinnock as Agent Thomas (2/13) *Wendy Crewson as Helen Ellingsworth (2/13) *Pat Mastroianni as Agent Russo (2/13) *Alan Van Sprang as Bob Hall (2/13) *Natasha Henstridge as Carol Hall (2/13) Guest Cast For list of characters, go to Season Three Minor Characters. *Neil Girvan as Agent Barnett *Maxime Savaria as Tyler Zane *Charlotte Arnold as Marissa Zane *James Martinez as Jamie Vargas *Saul Rubinek as Dr. Glenroy *Stephen McHattie as Marshall Zalman *Emily Swallow as Belinda Zalman *Brandon Gill as Wesley Atchison *Khaira Ledeyo as Vanessa Chandler *Lochlyn Munro as Hank Keller *Josh Marentette as Lou Keller *Altair Vincent as Damon Keller *Jean Yoon as Aunt Lily *Mung-Ling Tsui as Aunt Claire *Kyle Harris as Russell Keaton *Ted Dykstra as Inspector Hargrove *Alfredo Narciso as Director Hernandez Episode List Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3